Paper and pencil/pen are convenient tools to use to complete forms or to edit or augment structured documents, and are often easier to use than a mouse or other input devices. However, electronic representations of these types of documents are often cumbersome to work with because the precision of the paper and pencil/pen interaction is difficult to achieve through the finger-screen interaction. As such, users often print forms, fill them in manually, and then rescan the completed document.